deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Axel (Disgaea)
1= |-| 2= Axel, also known as the Dark Hero, is a main character in the video game, Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. He had his own playable mode called Axel Mode. Ever since his initial appearance he has appeared in every Disgaea game since. (For other combatants named Axel, see Axel (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Axel Vs Hercule Satan Possible Opponents * Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) History Death Battle Info Weapons * Fists * Guitar Skills and Abilities Unique Skills * Shocking Soul: Axel hits the enemy with his guitar which electrocutes the enemy. * Have an Autograph!: Axel writes an autograph and throws it at the enemy before the autograph explodes. * Celebrity Tackle: Axel makes one of his arms buff up before tackling the enemy with it. * My Heart Shakes/Aching Heart: Axel gets on a hook that flies him around the area while playing his guitar, he then gets off of it charges up a punch that does no damage to the enemy but then they are stuck by electricity. * Love Dynamite: Axel plays a solo on his guitar before lightning strikes the enemy. Fist Skills * Triple Strike: Axel uppercuts the enemy into the air before kicking them up even higher. * Tiger Strike: * Lion's Roar: * King of Beasts: * Rising Dragon: * Big Bang: Axel replicates the Big Bang with a punch. * No Way Out: Axel seals the enemy in a massive ball of energy before knocking them around in it before he crushes it against the ground causing it to explode. * Exploding Fists: Axel moves around the enemy while punching them before he uppercuts them away. * Special Burst: Axel duplicates himself and all of the duplicates rapidly punch the enemy into the air before kicking them back down. * Rising Dragon: Axel punches the enemy up a waterfall so hard that the waterfall is split in two. * Master Palm: Axel punches the ground so hard that the enemy and debris fly into the sky then Axel carves a piece of debris into a massive hand which throws at the enemy. * Big Wave: Axel punches into the ground so hard that it creates a massive energy wave. * Libra Pasio: Axel sends the enemy flying into the air before hitting them with an energy ball Axel then attacks the enemy with giant energy versions of normal weapons (e.g. Swords, Spears, Nun-chucks). A-Virus * Axel has a virus that can slowly turn people into a perfect replica of himself, both in terms of appearance and personality. The A-Virus works on anyone, whether they're a ghost, giant moth, demon, werewolf, vampire or death. The virus was created by the Corrupternment as a way to make a populace that is stupid and easy to control. Feats * Fought Adell and Rozalin multiple times. * Is the best at hailing a taxi. * Survived being savagely beaten by several Overlords. * Managed to trick the entire world that Zenon was a hoax. * Defeated Asagi. * Defeated Laharl, Flonne, Mid-Boss, Gordon, Prism Red and Marjoly at the same time. * Fought Mao. * Fought against Baal (Who is a 4th-dimensional being), with help from the Disgaea 3 main cast, Asagi, the Disgaea 1 main cast and Prism Red. * Survived a deadly blast from Desco. * Fought Valvatorez, Fenrich, Fuka, Desco, Emizel and Artina. * In a bad ending, Axel took over the Netherworld with the A-Virus. * Became the 62nd President of the Netherworld. * Beat both Adell and Killia in a completely fair fight (Though he nearly lost and the two surrendered). Faults * Axel has been defeated several times. * Axel often misreads the situation. * Axel prefers to show off than to follow a well laid out plan. * In a bad ending, the clones made by the A-Virus eventually started to fight each other which leads to a never-ending war between the Axel's and the elimination of the Netherworld. * Angels are immune to the A-Virus due to their natural healing powers. * Drinking an angel's blood will cure the A-Virus. * The A-Virus does not power up people who have infected, it only turns them into Axel. * People can resist the A-Virus if they can resist Axel's personality and attitude. * People with imminence spirit can prevent the A-Virus from affecting them and fully remove the virus from their body. * Only became President because of a 'First come, first severed' basis. * Has lost his position of President to so many different people (Flonne, Raspberyl, Etna, Laharl, Torn Desco, Emizel). * After Emizel became President, he hid all information about Axel's time as President. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Disgaea Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Home Console Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Actors Category:Musicians Category:Nippon Ichi Characters Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Old Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Politicians Category:Protagonist Category:Spear Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Underdogs Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Virus